Mata Nui
Mata Nui is an major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He is an Great Being who rules the multiverse originally sending Teridax along with the Brotherhood Of Makuta to protect the Matorans whom are the creators and guardians of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. However he was betrayed by Teridax(who was using the Chaos Emeralds) and had his spirit banished into Mushroom Kingdom, he first appeared in Season 1 when he saved Master Chief, Toon Link, Kirby, and Yoshi to help them defeat The Covenant and free Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi from their prison. He soon became an mentor and ally of Master Chief and his Spartan Squad II. History 100,000 Years Before Mata Nui created Teridax alongisde his Brotherhood Of Makuta to protect the Matorans who are the guardians of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to keep the multiverse in balance. Later he guided Teridax and his son Ur-Didact to various planets of the multiverse. They traveled to Angel Island to have the Brotherhood Of Makuta build the Altar Of Emeralds to keep the emeralds safe. They later discovered the echidna race where they met the Knuckles Clan and Nocturnus Clan(at the time were called Nocturnal) as well Teridax having an love interest to Tikal The Echidna. During Pridak's betrayal of using the Chaos Emeralds and forming his League Of Six Kingdoms, he went out of control and took various planets, however was easily defeated by Teridax and was about to executed by having Teridax use the Chaos Emeralds on him. Mata Nui and Ur-Didact soon stopped him and imprisoned Pridak and his League Of Six Kingdoms to the Twilight Cage. Teridax became jealous and angered towards Mata Nui and soon betrayed and defeated him by using the Chaos Emeralds on him as well as leading his Brotherhood Of Makuta. Mata Nui's spirit was soon expelled from his Great Being body and banished into Mushroom Kingdom. Present Day After being banished, his spirit crashed into Angel Island where he met up with Tikal The Echidna whom helped him by using the Master Emerald to create the Ignika and form an body to protect him. He warns Tikal The Echidna that various alien organizations across the universe are now hunting down the Chaos Emeralds and suggests that she should hide them in several locations. He makes his first appearance in Season 1 when The Covenant begin to invade Mushroom Kingdom. he helps Master Chief, Toon Link, Kirby, and Yoshi defeat massive waves of Elites and Hunters, frees Mario, Luigi, and Wario, and teleports the heroes of Mushroom Kingdom. He tells the heroes that The Covenant are not only invading Mushroom Kingdom but also in search for the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. The heroes were able to hold off Covenant forces however were unable to liberate Mushroom Kingdom and find out that the Covenant are traveling to Dreamland. Mata Nui teleports Master Chief, Mario, Kirby, and Wario to Dreamland to chase The Covenant. Trivia * Mata Nui is the most strongest character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Category:Protagonists